The only one for him
by ChinChan128000
Summary: Jin is the head of a successful business (Mishima Zaibatsu) and is super rich and popular, he makes the headlines all the time. His only problem is that he cannot find a girl who would truly love him and not his money. With the help of friends and family, can he finally find the right one?
1. Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken or any of their characters!**

* * *

He was sitting alone in his office, playing online games while managing to review the stack of papers on the desk in front of him. Jin Kazama was the head of a huge company; he was one of the most powerful and richest men in Japan. Everything was going great in Jin's life, well except his love life. I mean of course there were beautiful women that he had dated, but all of them had a hidden motive that showed in the end, they wanted his money, to be showered with gifts and to have all the new designer items. His mother Jun, and father Kazuya both were kind of distant from their son but that didn't mean that they didn't care for him.

*Jin's secretary walks in*

**Mei**: "Sir, here are some more documents that need to read before submitting."

**Jin**: *still looking at his computer screen* "Okay, sure leave them on my desk."

*she puts the papers on his desk then stands there*

**Jin**: *notices and looks up at her* "Is there anything else?"

**Mei**: "Well, your mother is on the line wanting to talk to you."

**Jin**: "My mother? Okay thank you." *picks up the phone as Mei leaves*

**Jun**: "Jin, how have you been?"

**Jin**: "Hello mother, I've been really busy."

**Jun**: *laughs* "Yes, you must be. I would like you to come over for dinner at our house tonight."

**Jin**: "Okay, sure sounds great. I'll see you tonight."

*they say their goodbyes and hang up, then a girl he is currently dating calls*

**Keiko**: "Jin honey, let's go on a lunch date?"

**Jin**: "Okay, where?"

**Keiko**: "Hmm…..how about at that new Italian restaurant?"

**Jin:** "Alright, I'll come by and pick you up around 12:30."

**Keiko:** "Okay, I'll be waiting, handsome."

He finished work earlier than he expected and decided to go and pick her up around 11:30 instead; he arrived at her house and walked up to the door to ring the doorbell, but then he heard a familiar voice coming from the backyard, it was Keiko and another man giggling. He quietly walked towards the backyard and peeked through the crack of the fence and watched….

*Keiko was sitting in the lap of another man, kissing him and playing with his hair.*

**Keiko**: *kisses him* "Ataru sweetie, it's getting close to 12 and I have to get ready before Jin gets here."

**Ataru:** *kisses her again* "But I want to stay a little longer with my sweet Keiko."

Jin is furious after seeing this so he punches at the fence causing the whole side to shatter into pieces, then he steps over the debris and throws off his business suit jacket and rolls up his sleeves, he pushes Keiko off Ataru and lifts him up by his shirt.

**Jin:** "What a pleasant surprise, in the end my so called girlfriend cheats on me with her co-worker."

**Keiko**: "J-jin…please this really isn't what it looks like."

**Jin**: "Oh really? Then what is it? Explain to me, because it sure looks like you were sitting on this guy's lap and making out with him. Cheating on me…"

**Ataru**: "No, I don't want her….I never wanted her…..please don't hurt me!"

*Jin sends Ataru flying after a powerful punch*

**Jin:** *looks at Keiko* "I thought you were better than this. But I guess I was wrong." *turns to walk away but she grabs his hand*

**Keiko:** "Wait Jin…. We can work through this together right?"

*He jerks his hand away without looking back*

**Jin**: "tsk….yeah right. Don't contact me anymore."

*he walks away and drives off to eat at a fancy restaurant for lunch*

**Later that evening….**

He is at his parent's house eating, Usually Jin had a lot to say about his day at work and what it was like, but he was unusually silent.

**Jun**: "Jin, you are awfully quiet this evening. Did something happen today?"

**Jin:** *looks up at her* "No."

**Kazuya**: "Is the company too much for you to handle? If it is then I am more than happy to take over."

**Jin:** "No, it's not about the company."

**Jun**: "Then what is it?"

**Jin:** "I'm sorry, but I don't really want to talk about it."

**After dinner…..**

He stood outside on the balcony letting the wind blow against his face, trying to forget what had happened earlier today.

*Jun knocked on the glass door, to let him know she was there.*

**Jun**: "Jin…..can we talk?"

**Jin:** "Sure,about what?"

**Jun**: "Well, first I wanted to know what happened today that caused you to become so gloomy."

*He takes a deep breath and lets it out and tells her everything*

*she looks at him, then hugs him*

**Jun**: "I'm so sorry to hear that….."

**Jin**: "its okay, I'll get over it soon. We only went out for 3 weeks anyway."

**Jun:** "It's not okay, I don't like hearing about how these treacherous girls are taking advantage of you."

**Jin:** "No, mother it's not….."

**Jun:** "You and I both know that it's true, you are extremely handsome, successful, rich, and smart. That's why a lot of them are trying to get a piece of you. You need to find a decent girl that loves you for you. Someone who wants your heart and not your money. I want my son to be successful in his business but also in his love life.

**Jin:** "….Mother….."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new story! I'll be adding more pretty soon.** **:D**


	2. I finally found you!

**2 weeks later...**

Jin has pushed aside his break up and just has been focusing more on work, his friends and family soon notice that he's becoming more of a loner, so they decide to team up and help him out secretly (Since he has refused their help many times already). Jun and Asuka teamed up together to try and find a perfect match for Jin, they added accessories such as sunglasses and hats to cover their identities. So now they head out to town in hopes of finding someone who looks and acts pleasant.

**Jun**: *stretches out her arms* "Ah, what a beautiful day."

**Asuka:** "Yes, the warm wind feels good."

**Jun**: "Let's sit over there by the cafe."

*Asuka nods and follows her there.*

**Jun: **"Okay." *rolls out a list and points out the words* "From what I heard, Jin likes girls who: are fit, have longer hair, and have a cute face."

**Asuka**: "Okay, easy." *looks around* "Ah, how about that one." *points at a girl with blonde hair, but when the girl turns around, Asuka sees that is none other than her rival Lili.* "Ugh, never mind!"

**Jun**: "Oh? What's wrong with her?"

**Asuka**: "She is someone who is totally hard to be around; she's rude and acts like she's the queen of the world!" *thumbs down*

**Jun:** "Oh my….okay then. How about...her?" *points at a pretty girl.* "She looks lovely."

**Asuka**: "Should we go and meet her then?"

*Jun nods, but before they get up from their seats, the girl looks around and then starts to pick her nose with a relieved expression.*

**Jun**: *eyes widen* "Uh….on second thought, let's just keep looking."

**Asuka**: "Yeah, that would be a good idea."

**15 minutes pass…**

**Jun**: "This is not good, we should move to a different location. You pick this time."

**Asuka:** "Hmm…how about the beach?"

**Jun**: "Hmm…..not today, my shoes won't permit it."

**Asuka**: "A fancy restaurant?"

**Jun**: "But we can't interrupt someone while their eating….unless they match everything we are looking for."

**Asuka**: "No you're right; it's not a good idea."

*both slump down into their chairs unable to think of a good place to go*

**Jun:** "Ah!" *eyes brighten* "There's another place we could go that is fun!"

**Asuka**: "Where?"

*Jun points towards the direction of a famous amusement park in town. Roller-coasters were visible from their point of view.*

**Asuka: ***looks towards the direction she's pointing at* "The sushi house?"

**Jun:** "No!" *laughs* "The amusement park."

**Asuka:** "Oh okay, let's go!" *they high five each other and go*

*They finally arrive there, and enter the amusement park.*

"Look at that!" *points at a giant roller-coaster*

**Jun**: "Maybe if we have time later, let's try to ride it."

**Asuka:** "Okay, I'm totally up for it!"

*they look around and see many pretty girls, only a few make the 'Review list'.*

**Jun**: "Let's talk to her." *points at a girl with short brown hair*

*they approach her with friendly greetings*

**Asuka**: "You sorta look familiar…what's your name?"

**Miharu**: "My name is Miharu, pleased to meet you!"

*They chat for a bit*

**Jun**: "So Miharu, do you have a boyfriend?"

**Miharu**: "Oh yes, he's over there getting me some cotton candy." *points at a tall handsome young man*

*Jun has a totally noticeable disappointed expression*

**Miharu**: "Oh, are you alright?" *places a hand on her shoulder.*

**Asuka**: "Don't worry, she's okay she just remembered she forgot to bring her favorite lipstick today….heh…"

**Miharu**: "Oh, I hate when that happens." *pats Jun's back* "It's okay, they have a cosmetics store nearby here just outside the park."

*Miharu's boyfriend comes back with two big cotton candies*

**Kenji**: "Here you go sweet heart." *hands her the pink one*

**Miharu:** "Thank you!" *takes a bite* "It was nice talking to you ladies." *smiles*

**Asuka:** *nods* "Have a nice day."

*Miharu and her boyfriend walk away to play at a game stand, still within Jun and Asuka's sight*

**Jun:** "You know what…There will be a goddess here in this park, who will reveal herself to me somehow, and she will become my wonderful son's girlfriend, I can feel it!"

**Asuka**: *nods* "Let's not give up; Jin will appreciate our secret work!" *they bump knuckles*

*Then they hear Miharu loudly greet someone, so they turn their attention back towards them*

It was like a dream come true, Jun looked straight ahead and saw someone that caught her eye. This beautiful girl was petite, she had shiny black hair that reached the mid of her back, a fit body, and a face that shined with beauty.

**Asuka:** "What is it?"

**Jun**: "She's perfect!" *points at the girl*


	3. The plan

**Asuka:** "Hmm….she seems cute, but how will we approach her? We already tried talking to her friend so it might be a bit awkward to walk up and bother them again."

**Jun**: "Hmm..." *looks at the teddy bear she won earlier* "Follow me."

*As they walk past the girl, she drops the teddy bear by her feet and keeps walking. She notices and picks up the bear and follows them*

**Xiao:** "Excuse me; I think you dropped this teddy bear."

*Jun and Asuka turn around with happy expressions on their faces.*

**Jun:** "Oh did I? Thank you so much." *takes the bear back*

**Xiao:** "Oh you're welcome!" *smiles*

*they all get acquainted *

**Jun:** "You know, you're so pretty and sweet. Do you have a boyfriend?"

**Xiao:** "Oh no." *giggles* "I don't..."

**Jun**: *is now eager* "Wonderful!" *holds Xiao's hands in hers.*

**Asuka**: "Oh…heh….please don't mind her." *examines Xiao's face*

"You know, you look familiar.*takes off sunglasses*

**Xiao:** "Yeah, you too. Have you ever been in any kind of fighting tournament?"

**Asuka:** "Yes, the Tekken tournament."

**Xiao:** "Oh, that explains everything then, I was in that tournament also."

**Asuka:** *thinks* "So you're Ling Xiaoyu, the Chinese marital artist right?"

**Xiao:** *nods and smiles* "And you're Asuka Kazama."

**Asuka**: *nods* "Yes! It's so weird how some of the competitors haven't met before. I remember you because I heard your name being announced one time."

**Xiao**: "Same here."

**Jun**: * takes off sunglasses* "Oh, this is great! You two already know each other fairly well, so you girls can hang out sometime right?" *looks at both*

**Xiao**: "Oh yes, definitely that would be fun."

**Asuka:** "Sounds great." *smiles*

**Jun**: *grins* "Okay then, we'll keep in touch."

*they all wave goodbye and go their separate ways.*

**Later that night at Asuka's house…**

*They lay down the pictures on the table of the girls they met and talked with today. (They secretly took pictures of the few ones that they liked. Except Xiao, because Jun was too excited and forgot.)*

**Jun**: *looks over them* "Aww darn, it looks like I forgot to take a picture of Xiaoyu."

**Asuka**: "Hmm…." *walks over to her computer and logs into her profile and starts looking for Ling Xiaoyu.*

**10 minutes later…**

**Asuka: **"Ah ha, I found her!"

*Jun jumps up and looks over Asuka's shoulder*

**Jun**: *points at the screen and becomes excited* "That's her, she's so cute! You know what, I think I like her the best, out of all of them."

**Asuka**: "Are you sure, have you reviewed all of them already?"

**Jun**: "Well….no. Maybe I should, and then I can decide properly."

*she runs back to the table and looks over each girl carefully, while Asuka continues to look over Xiao's profile.*

**7 minutes later…**

**Asuka: **"So have you decided yet?"

**Jun: ***has a very serious expression* "Yes."

**Asuka:** "So who is it?" *rises out of her chair with anticipation*

**Jun:** *her serious expression quickly changes to an overjoyed one as she jumps up out of her chair* "LING XIAOYU! He's going to love her!"

**Asuka**: *laughs* "Wow, okay then."

**Jun:** "I wonder if he knows her as well, like you do."

*they shrug in unison*

**Asuka**: "Maybe."

2 weeks have passed; Asuka kept in contact with Xiao ever since they met at the amusement park, so they became good friends. Meanwhile, Jin hasn't returned any calls from anyone so his friends and family start to worry.

**At the office…**

*He's sitting alone in his office focusing on getting as much work done today as possible.*

**Jin: ***takes a deep breath and sits back in his chair* "I think it's time for a little break."

*He gets up; adjust his suit and walks out of the office. When he passes his employees, he is greeted warmly by everyone, which puts him a better mood. When he reaches the lobby, someone calls his name before he walks out the front doors*

**Hwoarang:** "Yo, Kazama."

**Jin**: *looks back* "Hwoarang?"

**Hwoarang:** "Your cousin asked me to see how things were going with you, since she couldn't make it."

**Jin:** "I'm doing just fine." *turns back and walks out the door, but is followed by Hwoarang*

**Hwoarang:** *walks beside him* "She wanted me to ask why you weren't retuning anyone's calls too."

**Jin**: "My crazy ex-girlfriend kept contacting me, so I changed my number and I didn't have the time to contact anyone yet because I'm so busy."

**Hwoarang:** "Oh sorry to hear that….well I tried asking you over a text message to meet up with me last weekend because I scored a date with this really cute girl and she said she had an equally cute friend that you could possibly meet."

**Jin:** "Not interested."

**Hwoarang:** "Come on man, if you saw them you would change your mind."

**Jin**: "I've learned to be more careful when it comes to dating; even my mother and cousin tried helping me with this, but truthfully I just want to find a girl by myself."

**Hwoarang**: "Okay then, but you don't know what you're missing bro, anyways I've got to be somewhere. See ya." *leaves*

**Jin:** "Tsk….I can handle my own problem; I don't need anyone's help."

*Walks to his car and drives to a large cafe nearby, then goes inside and takes a seat. This seemed to be one of his favorite places to go during his break, because the interior of the shop was so roomy, comfortable and open. He immediately attracts viewers from a distance (fan girls of course), so they all order some type of delicious snack/drinks (unknowingly at the same time) in hopes of Jin asking them out on a date since they were pretty.*

**Kaede (Girl 1)** : "Are you Jin Kazama?"

*he looks up*

**Jin:** "Uh, yes."

**Kaede:** "I am a big fan of yours!" *places coffee on his table, and talks to him while twirling her hair*

**Kimiko (Girl 2)** : *walks up* "Oh my gosh…are you Jin Kazama?" *bumps Kaede aside and leans over onto his table* "You're pretty hot on TV, but You are more hotter up close." *winks*

**Kaede: **"Hey I was here first, go away!" *pushes her*

**Kimiko:** "Don't push me!" *pushes back, this triggers the beginning of a catfight*

*Jin looks at the two and gets out of there ASAP and drives off*

**Jin:** "I can't even go to my favorite café without getting ambushed…."

*Goes through a drive-thru and orders a cup of coffee and tea, then drives back to his office*

**Meanwhile…**

(Jin finally called/texted back his friends and family to give them his number). So Jun came up with a plot to have her little dream girl and son meet by accident without having to be seen by Jin.

*Jun calls Xiao*

**Jun**: "Hello Xiaoyu, I was just wondering if you would like to go forest bathing with me this afternoon."

(Forest bathing is a short leisurely visit to a forest, something similar to natural aromatherapy)

**Xiao**: "Sounds great!"

*they schedule a time and agree on it, then hang up*

*Jun calls Jin next.*

**Jun**: "Hi Jin, I was just wondering if you had time today to go forest bathing with me this afternoon."

**Jin:** "Well, I don't know….I still have a lot of work to do today so…."

*His secretary walks in and waits patiently to speak to him, so he puts his mother on hold and looks at her*

**Secretary:** "Sorry to interrupt Mr. Kazama, but I have a fantastic report to make: We have finished up a days in advance worth of work."

**Jin:** "That's great to hear!" *she nods and then leaves, so he goes back to talking with Jun.*

**Jun:** "So what do you say, are you up for it?"

**Jin**: "Yes, it would be relaxing."

**Jun**: "I'm so glad you can make it!"

**Jin**: "Yeah I probably need this; my secretary walked in a few seconds ago and reported that we have finished up everything we needed to and more. I don't know how, I guess I hired the right people to work for me."

**Jun**: "You sure did."

*smiles and flashes backs to when she visited his work under cover, and had a secret meeting with all his employees and paid them a little extra so they could work overtime and get the job done.*

*She gives him the same time she gave Xiao to meet up*

**Jun**: "I'll see you later then."

**Jin:** "Okay, bye."

* * *

**Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! (I'll be updating soon.) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Have a nice day/night.**


	4. Mission accomplished

**A couple hours later…**

Xiao sat on a bench at the entrance of the forest, waiting for Jun. She tried calling her many times but never got a hold of her so she just kept waiting and calling/texting. Jun was secretly hiding behind a statue watching Xiao and waiting for Jin to arrive.

**Jun**: "She looks so lovely, I knew I picked the right one."

(Xiao was dressed in her pink flower dress(from Tekken4) with matching sandals and a beige sunhat w/a black bow around it)

**Jun**: "Maybe I'll ask to borrow that hat one day, it's stylish." *her phone beeps* "Jin's here!" *looks around and spots him walking towards the entrance, from his car*

*Sends a text to Xiao, telling her to start walking the forest path because she would be arriving late, then she texts Jin the same thing.*

*Jun finally enters the forest and walks far behind them*

**Jun**: "How should I make this work? He's walking too slow, and she's all the way over there…." *thinks*

**Xiao:** "I wonder where she is….this forest is so relaxing."

**Jun**: "Should I tell her to stop and wait?…"

*Xiao looks down at her phone to text Jun again, but before she could, a strong wind suddenly blows and knocks her hat off*

**Xiao**: *touches head* "Oh no, my hat!" *turns around to chase after it.*

**Jun**: "Huh? …Oh this is perfect, now I don't even have to do anything! Nature is on my side." *grins* "Come on Jin, I taught you how to be a gentlemen. Put those teachings to good use."

*He notices the hat flying away, and sees a glimpse of her face as she passes him, chasing the hat into the dark wooded forest.(leaving the main cement pathway.) *

*So he decides to follow her just in case she needed help.*

*After 5 minutes of walking around, he finally spots her stuck in a tree.(low enough to jump off from, if there was some sort of cushion to land on.)*

**Jin**: "Excuse me Miss, are you okay?"

**Xiao**: *looks down at him* "Yeah, I'm okay, but I'm kind of stuck. I thought it would be just as easy to climb back down but I was wrong."

**Jin**: "Let me help you."

**Xiao**: "How?"

**Jin**: "Jump down into my arms"

**Xiao**: "What?! That's crazy!"

**Jin:** "Don't worry I won't let you fall, I'll catch you."

*She studies his face to determine if he's a creeper.*

**(Xiao's inner thoughts)**

Hmm.. His eyes seem innocent, plus he's handsome so I think it's safe.

**Xiao**: "Well….okay then, I'll trust you, but please don' let me fall."

*Takes off his blazer jacket and watch, and loosens his tie.*

**Jin:** "I would never."

*He readies himself and holds his arms out towards her*

**Jun(hiding behind a big tree nearby): "**Oh this is going very well." *Smiles, then looks through binoculars*

**Jin**: "Okay, tell me when you're ready."

**Xiao**: "I'm kinda scared." *frowns*

**Jin**: " Don't worry, I'm here to catch you when you fall, you're safe." *gives her a reassuring smile*

**Xiao**: "Okay, here I go…"

*jumps from the tree and falls into his arms*

*he holds her up (bridal style)*

**Jin**: "See it wasn't so bad, was it?"

**Xiao**: "It was a bit scary, but thank you so much!"

*he lets her down*

**Jin:** "Your welcome. So you really climbed all the way up the tree for the hat?"

**Xiao:** "Yeah, it was a popular brand and the last of its kind, in my favorite store over in Kyoto. I managed to grab it and buy it, because the other women were too busy arguing over it to notice it was already gone."

**Jin**: "I guess you were lucky that day."

**Xiao:** *nods and smiles* "How did you find me out here?"

**Jin**: "I saw you chasing your hat into the forest so I thought you might need help."

**Xiao**: "Thanks…If you didn't see me, I probably would've been stuck up there all day."

**Jin**: "So... have we met before? You look really familiar."

**Xiao:** *examines him closely* "Hmmm…..Oh! You're Jin Kazama. I'm Ling Xiaoyu, I participated in the Tekken tournament along with you and your cousin Asuka."

**Jin**: "Oh, I remember, you always wore you hair in pig tails."

**Xiao**: "Yep, that's me. I probably didn't recognize you because you seem different now."

**Jin**: "How so?"

**Xiao**: "Well… you seem a bit more relaxed and your expression has become more peaceful.

**Jin**: *nods* "I can agree with you on that. After I finished up some family matters, my life has been a bit easier."

**Xiao**: "Well, that's a good to hear." *hears some people chatting and laughing from a distant* "We should probably head back to the main path."

**Jin**: "Yeah." *picks up his jacket and watch, then leaves with her*

*They return onto the main cement pathway and continue their walk together while chatting and catching up. *

**Xiao**: "Wow, so you're really the boss of your own big company? That's amazing!"

**Jin**: "Yeah, it's pretty interesting the place. There's never a dull moment... And your family owns an amusement park now?"

**Xiao**: "Yeah, it's awesome! I finally get to ride everything for free."

*After 20 minutes of walking, they finish the trail*

**Xiao:** "That was relaxing."

**Jin**: "I agree….I definitely needed that."

*Awkward moment of silence*

**Xiao:** "I guess I'll see you around then."

**Jin:** *hesitant* "Yeah….okay."

*She walks away*

**Jun (hiding behind big rock): ***whispers* "Don't let her go so easily son."

**Jin**: *Thinks to himself then catches up with her before she leaves* "Xiaoyu wait, uh…"

**Xiao**: *turns around* "Yeah?"

**Jin**: "Tomorrow, would you like to join me for lunch?"

**Xiao**: "Sure!" *smiles*

**Jin**: "I'll see you tomorrow around…12:30?"

**Xiao**: "Okay sounds great."

*he gives her the address to his building then they say their goodbyes and leave*

**Jun(hiding)** : "Mission accomplished!"

**The next day….**

*She walks into the lobby of his workplace, talking on the phone with Miharu.*

**Xiao**: "Yeah, totally...I just got here and I'm already nervous."

**Miharu**: "When he becomes your boyfriend, we definitely have to go on a double date. I want to meet a him!"

**Xiao: **"Oh be quiet, you're already jumping to conclusions." *blushes*

*sits down on a couch in the lounging area and waits for him. While she waits, she sees a nicely dressed woman standing by the wall, who seemed confused, holding a box of neatly wrapped macaroons.*

**Xiao**: "That's weird, there's a girl standing over by a wall, holding a present. She pretty nervous."

*He steps out of the elevator and straightens his tie while walking towards her*

**Xiao**: *whispers* "I'll call you back later Miharu." *hangs up and stands up to greet him*

**Jin**: "Hello Xiao."

**(Xiao's inner thoughts)**

He's so handsome!

**Xiao**: "Hey." *smiles*

**Jin**: "Shall we?"

*she nods and walks with him towards the front doors, but looks back one more time to the woman by the wall. To her surprise, she was actually watching them leave with a stern look in her eyes.*

**(Xiao's inner thoughts)**

Creeeeepy….

*They leave in his car and drive off to one of the best restaurants in town.*

**Xiao**: "Wow, this place is really nice!"

**Jin**: "Yeah, it's one of my favorite places."

*They enter inside, then sit at a booth.*

**Xiao**: *looks at the menu* "All of these look so good."

**Jin**: "I know, I think I'll try something new this time."

*they order their food and within minutes they start eating.*

In the middle of their lovely lunch session, the same girl Xiao saw in the lobby earlier, stomps in and stands in front of their booth.*

**Keiko**: "Who is this?" *looks at Xiao* "I thought if I stayed away for a while, that you would forgive me and come back to me. We can still make this work!"

* * *

**Hey everyone!** **I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, stay tuned to see what happens next! :O Thanks for reading.**


	5. Blossoming love

**Hey everyone,hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Asuka and Jun were there as well (secretly), eating at the same restaurant, watching how their lunch date was going.

**Asuka:** "Isn't that the girl that cheated on Jin?"

**Jun**: *fire in her eyes* "Yes that's the evil troll that made my poor Jin stressed." *glares at Keiko*

**Asuka**: *covers Jun's mouth* "Shhh….not too loud,they might see us."

**Keiko**: *looks at Xiao* "You leave; I need to talk to my man privately."

**Xiao**: "No, you're the rude one who's interrupting our lunch, so you leave."

**Keiko**: *laughs* "Excuse me? I am his girlfriend, so get out of that seat and don't even think about contacting him again!"

**Jin:** *stands up and pushes Keiko aside* "Quit following me around, you stalker." * helps Xiao out of her seat and begins walking towards the door with her, but Keiko grabs Xiao's wrist and pulls her back.*

**Keiko**: "Would you like some water?!" *grabs a glass of water and splashes it onto Xiao's face*

**Jin**: "Xiao!"

*At that moment, Asuka appears in front of Keiko with her hands on her hips.*

**Keiko:** "Huh?...What do you wa…." * gets slapped across the face.*

**Asuka**: *points at her* "Don't mess with Xiao or else."

**Keiko**: *looks at all three of them, then runs away in embaressment.* "You all shall Pay!"

*Jin and Xiao stare at Asuka in amazement.*

**Jin:** "Asuka, where did you come from?"

**Asuka**: "Um.…" *scratches the back of her head* "I was just ordering some food to go, and I saw what was happening here."

**Xiao**: "Asuka….thank you."

**Asuka**: "You're welcome, she definitely deserved it."

**Jin**: *grabs some napkins and starts drying Xiao's face gently* "I'm so sorry Xiao…."

**Xiao**: "It's okay, she's probably just a jealous ex-girlfriend right?"

*Asuka and Jin nod*

**Asuka**: "You two should probably leave, before more people stare."

**Jin**: "Right, let's go." *The two walk out back to his car, while Asuka walks back to her table.*

**Jun**: "Why didn't you let me go and help?!"

**Asuka:** "Because, I was afraid of what you might've done to Keiko."

**Jun**: "I would've done the same thing you did…."

**Asuka**: "Hmm….probably true, BUT the expression on your face earlier told me that you were going to do some serious damage. After all Xiao IS the girl you handpicked for Jin so it makes sense why you would've wanted to smash Keiko's face in."

**Jun**: "Heh heh….let's just finish our meal."

**Meanwhile inside Jin's car….**

**Jin: **" Are you alright?"

**Xiao**: "Yeah don't worry, it was just a little water."

**Jin**: "No, today I invited you to enjoy a nice lunch with me and that ridiculous girl ruined it."

**Xiao**: "We can always meet up and try again."

**Jin**: "I'll make sure to protect you next time."

**Xiao**: *nods* "Next time I'll be prepared for anything."

**In front of Xiao's house….**

*he walks her to the front door and stops.*

**Jin**: *he bows and stays in that position* "Tomorrow is my day off so Xiao, would you please consider joining me tomorrow for an afternoon picnic?"

**Xiao**: *smiles and giggles* "Yes, I would be delighted. Oh, I'll make something for us to eat!"

**Jin**: *stands up and smiles; then they decide on the time and place* "Great! I'll see you tomorrow then."

*She nods, then he goes back to his car and leaves.*

**The following day…**

She has prepared a special homemade bento for both of them; it included a nice variety of rice, meat, vegetables and fruit w/ hearts and cute designs on it.

**Xiao**: "Finally finished!" *twirls in the kitchen while singing a tune*

**Cheng**: *peeks into the kitchen* "What the heck is she doing?"

**Grandpa**: *peeks in as well* "I have no idea…..maybe her anime show ended well last night."

*they look at each other and shrug.*

**Xiao**: *looks at watch* "Almost time!" *wraps the lunchboxes up in separate pink and blue cloths and starts walking towards the park since it was nearby her house.*

**At the park….**

*He spots her walking in, so he quickly makes his way to her*

**Jin**: "Good afternoon Xiao!"

**Xiao**: *looks at him* "Hello Jin."

**Jin**: "Our table is over there." *points at one of the outdoor tables by a beautiful water fountain.*

**Xiao**: "Okay." *places the bento boxes down on the table and unwraps them* "Tada!"

**(Jin's inner thoughts)**

I get to eat Xiao's homemade cooking, I can't wait!

**Jin**: *opens it and smiles* "Thank you, I'll enjoy it!"

*they begin eating happily*

*Keiko is hiding in a bush and watching them with binoculars from afar*

**Keiko: **"Is that what makes him happy? A simple homemade lunch? How lame...wait, don't you dare feed him…."

**Xiao:** *takes a piece of fruit with her chopsticks and feeds it to him*

**Jin**: "Yum, the fruit is so fresh!"

**Asuka**: *taps Keiko's shoulder.* "Ahem…."

**Keiko**: "Ehh…?" *slowly turns her head to look at her, then her eyes widen with surprise* "Oh it's A-Asuka Kazama again?" *becomes nervous*

**Asuka**: "Why are you spying on Jin and Xiao?"

**Keiko:** *hides binoculars* "Oh, I wasn't….I was just looking at the birds around here…heh…"

**Asuka**: "Quit following them, before you get yourself in some serious business."

**Keiko**: *stands up* "Why? Are you going to hit me again?!"

**Asuka**: "Probably….But I'm warning you, don't anger mama Kazama."

**Keiko**: "Tsk…I not scared; she's probably some grouchy old lady right?"

**Asuka**: *points behind Keiko.*

**Keiko**: "Huh?" *looks back and sees a black aura around the totally angered Jun. "Did I say grouchy old lady? Heh heh…I meant to say beautiful young woman." *nervously laughs then runs away.*

**(Xiao's inner thoughts)**

He's totally loving my homemade cooking, Success!

**(Jin's inner thoughts)**

Her food is incredible, I'm so glad she was willing to have lunch with me again!

**Jun( hiding in a tree w/ Asuka): **"She's so cute! I'm so glad she's with him again today."

**Asuka**: *nods* "Agreed, we just have to keep an eye on that villainous Keiko."

**Jun**: "Yes! The villainous heartbreaking troll."

**(Back with Xiao and Jin) **

*They finish up their food.*

**Xiao**: "That was satisfying."

**Jin**: "Yeah, thank you for the delicious food."

**Xiao**: "You're welcome, it was fun making it."

**Jin**: "How would you like to spend the rest of the day?"

**Xiao**: "Hmmm…. Let's go to an arcade in Tokyo, it's totally fun there!"

**Jin: **"An arcade? Okay, sounds fun."

*they get inside his car and drive off to an arcade.*

**Xiao**: *takes out her purse and goes to a token machine and gets a lot of tokens* "This is do for now."

**Jin**: "Hmm?"

**Xiao**: "It's game time!" *links arms with Jin and leads him to one of her favorite racing games.*

**Jin**: "A racing game?"

**Xiao**: "Yes! I held the best score all throughout high school, unbeaten by anyone!"

**Jin**: "Let's give it a go then."

*she inserts the coins and the game begins*

*Keiko sneaks towards them with a large popcorn and soda, preparing to dump it onto Xiao's lap*

**(Keiko's inner thoughts)**

Muwahaha….it seems Asuka Is not here, so you are doomed Xiao! You'll be covered in sticky soda and smelly buttery popcorn, and then you'll be so embarrassed that you will run away and Jin will be mine!

*But as she is thinking this, Asuka appears in front of her*

**Asuka**: "Oh, we meet again." *smirks*

**Keiko**: "What?!" *looks around* "Where did you come from?!"

**Asuka**: "I thought I told you not to follow them around."

**Keiko**: "I was just passing by…hehe.."

**Asuka**: *Looks at popcorn and soda in her hands* "Why are you carrying that around suspiciously?"

**Keiko**: Oh, this? I was just uh…..really hungry for junk food…..I'll be going now." *runs away*

*the game ends, with Jin as the winner*

**Xiao**: *shocked* "Whaaaa?"

**Jin**: "I won!"

**Xiao**: "How…..when…where..."

**Jin**: *looks at her shocked face* "I'm Sorry, I should've held back."

**(Jin's inner thoughts)**

Oh no…. I should've let her win! Is she going to get mad?!

**Xiao**: *starts laughing* "You're amazing, you actually beat me!"

**Jin**: *releases his nervous feelings and starts laughing with her.*

They continue their fun filled day at the arcade, playing games and having the best time they could without any interruptions from Keiko, all thanks to Asuka. (Jun supervised, b/c she wasn't allowed to make contact with Keiko for safety reasons)

*He takes her home when the sky grew dark, and walked her to the doorstep.*

**Xiao**: "Thank you for inviting me today, I had a really good time."

**Jin**: "Me too, I had a really good time all thanks to you."

*they chat a little bit about what they did today.*

**Jin: **"We should do thisagain sometime."

**Xiao**: *smiles* "Definitely."

**Jin**: "Well, have a good evening."

**Xiao**: "You too."

*he goes back to his car and they wave at each other before he drives away.*

*On his way home*

**(Jin's inner thoughts)**

She's a really nice girl….and she's different from the others….I like that.

*imagines her smiling face*

And she's cute too….

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! (And thank you for you kind reviews, they inspire me!)**

**(Keiko sure is trying hard to ruin everything isn't she? Haha)**

**Anyways...I'll be working on more chapters for you, so stay tuned to see what happens next.**


	6. Unexpected savior

**Hey everyone! Here's a new chapter for you.**

* * *

Jin and Xiao kept in contact and have been spending time together more frequently; his interest in her grew every time he laid eyes on her which made his mother happy. Jun adored Xiao and eventually came up with a plan to encourage Jin to bring her and her family over to their house so they could meet and greet over a large feast. The family's got along, so the whole idea went very well. (Especially since they all had one thing in common=they all loved martial arts.) Keiko on the other hand, stayed close in the shadows and watched the couple when they went out in public, she hated what she saw and became very angry inside. She tried to go out with other guys but they couldn't keep up with her demands for new clothes and jewelry so she dumped them and moved onto the whoever the next guy was , after a while she grew tired of it all and decided to pursue Jin again.

**At Keiko's house….**

**Keiko**: "How can that girl just come in from nowhere and steal his heart, just like that? I don't get it at all….it took me months to catch his heart. His mother even loves her, I heard she invited Xiaoyu and her family to have dinner at her house to meet Jin's whole family. I NEVER got to meet his family."

**Mizuki**: "I don't know….. she's probably his ideal type and he instantly became attracted to her."

**Keiko**: "Whatever…even though I cheated on him, it doesn't mean he has to give up on me just like that. I thought I was important to him."

**Mizuki:** "I don't know….I agree with what he did .If I was him I would probably dump you, then play some kind of mean joke on you, so you would have bad luck or something."

**Keiko**: "Mizuki! You're supposed to be my friend why are you saying such things?"

**Mizuki**: "I'm just saying…..cheating is never right."

**Keiko**: "Ugh…whatever, to be honest Ataru was hot so I couldn't help myself. But I regret it, If I had never kissed Ataru that day, I would still have Jin and he would still be here, buying me new stuff." *frowns*

**Mizuki:** *bites cookie* "You're a twisted strange girl."

**Keiko**: "Anyways, I'm tired of these other guys, they're all broke and they can't even buy me any designer bags or shoes! It's frustrating….man I had the jackpot with Jin."

**Mizuki**: "Is she even listening to me?"

**Keiko**: "I want him back….I should have a little talk with her."

**Mizuki: "**And what are you planning to say to her?"

**Keiko:** "I'm just going to tell her to back off and that she should find a different guy."

**Mizuki**: *laughs* "You really think that if you ask her to find someone else, that she would actually listen to YOU?"

**Keiko**: "Well….yeah, why wouldn't she? But if she doesn't want to, I can take her on myself."

**Mizuki**: "Can you even fight?"  
**Keiko**: "Of course I can…..I'm the best around."

**Mizuki**: "And if this plan fails?"

**Keiko**: "Then I'll have backup…..I'll gather a group of guys to rough her up."

**Mizuki**: "Isn't that going a little too far."

**Keiko**: "No, it's not like they're going to kill her, I just want them to toss her around a bit. That's all."

**Mizuki:** "Okay, whatever you say."

**Keiko**: "I overheard her talking to a friend today, about going to the mall tomorrow, you'll help me right? She's probably going to stop by your store anyways."

**Mizuki:** "I don't know…."

**Keiko**: "I'll let you have one of my designer bags."

**Mizuki**: "Okay, I'm in."

**The next day….**

*Xiao was at the mall, shopping around for clothes.*

**Xiao**: *Walks into a store.* "Maybe this store has the blouse I'm looking for."

**Mizuki**: *smiles* "Hello Miss, is there anything in particular that you're looking for?"

**Xiao**: "Yes, I was looking for this top." *shows her a picture of a blouse in a magazine.*

**Mizuki**: "Oh, we just received that type of blouse." *goes and gets the blouse*

**Xiao**: "Wow, thanks!"

**Mizuki**: "You can use that dressing room over here." *leads her to the door, and pushes her in*

**Xiao**: "What the heck!" *looks around.* "Why am I outside?"

(She was pushed into an ally way between buildings of the mall)

**Keiko**: "Hello Xiaoyu." *crosses her arms*

**Xiao**: *looks back* "You… what the heck is going on?"

**Keiko**: *walks closer to her* "I need to talk to you."

**Xiao**: "I'll pass." *turns away to leave but Keiko grabs her wrist*

**Keiko**: "Oh no you don't, you're not leaving so easily like the last time we met. You're just lucky that Asuka Kazama was there to protect you the first time, now you can't run and hide from me."

**Xiao:** "Listen, I don't want to hurt you so let me go." *breaks free from her grasp*

**Keiko:** "I want you to break Jin's heart so he can come back to me."

**Xiao**: "Excuse me?"

**Keiko**: "You heard me, Jin was everything to me and you took him away. I was waiting patiently for him to come back…..and then YOU showed up, I don't even know how you two met but now it's over. *grabs Xiao's face.* "He's MINE, you got that?"

**Xiao**: "slaps her hand away.* "No you creep, who do you think you are…..to just trap me back here and threaten me! Just leave me alone, alright?"

**Keiko:** "Just give it up!"

**Xiao:** "YOU give it up, you're annoying!" *turns to walk back into the store, but is suddenly surrounded by a group of tall strong looking men.*

**Keiko**: *smirks* "So, will you give up now?"

**Xiao**: *glares at all of them, then tries to open the door but it wouldn't budge. She turns back around and faces them all*

**Keiko**: *arms crossed with an evil smirk on her face* "Take care of her." *walks a safe distance away, and watches.*

*The group of men closes in on her with evil grins upon their faces.*

**Guy 1**: "She's pretty cute, maybe we can take her home after all this is over eh?"

*they all agree and start making comments about her.*

**Xiao**: *takes a deep breath* "Great….looks like my shopping day is ruined." *sets her bags down to the side and gets into her fighting stance.*

*She fights them off as they lunge at her with extreme force, Keiko couldn't believe her eyes.*

**Keiko**: "What the….she's a martial artist?!"

**Guy 1:** *panting* "What the hell Keiko! You said she would be a piece of cake!"

**Keiko**: *speechless.* "I….."

*Xiao grabs the guys hair and pulls him back, and finishes him (K.O.) then looks at Keiko.*

**Xiao**: *walks towards her angrily* "You are so low, you gathered people to hurt me?."

**Keiko**: "Stay away!" *snaps her fingers, and a tall built man walks out of the shadows.*

**Xiao**: *Stops and stares up at the large man* "Whoa…..is this guy real?!" *gets into fighting stance*

**Keiko**: "I'd like you to meet my friend….Hisao."

*He cracks his knuckles and walks towards her, the ground shook with every step he took. Xiao jumps up and kicks at him, but he grabs her leg and lifted her up into the air then slammed her down onto the ground with excessive force.*

**Xiao**: *groans in pain*

**Keiko**: "Are you still going to keep seeing Jin now huh?"

**Xiao**: *struggles to get up*

*Hisao grabs Xiao's neck and lifts her up…choking her.*

**Xiao**: *tries to release his hand from her neck, while struggling to breathe*

**Keiko:** "Why are you trying to make things difficult Xiaoyu? Just give him up before something really bad happens to you."

**Xiao**: *close to losing consciousness*

*He drops her, and she begins to cough and gasp for air. Unable to move her body due to immense pain.*

**Keiko**: *bends down and looks at her.* "Poor thing…..just listen to me okay? I need Jin, and you don't. So go find yourself another man."

**Xiao**: *reaches up and sucker punches her* "You evil little…"

**Keiko**: *shrieks* "My nose!" *her nose bleeds* "Ow, how dare you!"

*Hisao sees this and moves Keiko aside, and stands above Xiao. He lifts his foot above her head, preparing to crush her. But a strong force struck Hisao, causing him to fall to the ground. He looks up and sees a muscular figure standing before him, with an evil/angry expression. The two fought and fought, until Hisao finally loses consciousness, the man was just about to finish Hisao for good, but Keiko screams in fear.*

**Keiko**: *horrified expression* "Please…d-don't kill him. We were just playing a joke on her, it was nothing serious."

*The man glares at her with his eyes full of hate, then looks back at Hisao.*

**Man**: "You're so lucky I am in a good mood today….get out of my sight before I change my mind."

*Keiko quickly assist Hisao to his feet and they hurry off away from there.*

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you for reading! **

**(Keiko is just totally desperate.) Who do you think the man is?**


	7. Confrontation

**Man**: "Are you alright?" *walks over to her, and kneels down*

**Xiao:** *barley conscious,. She opens her eyes, but her vision is blurry.* "Jin?"

**Kazuya**: "No…."

**Xiao:** *rubs eyes, then looks more closely* "Kazuya?" *blinks a few times.* "Is it really you?"

**Kazuya:** "I need to get you to the hospital." *picks her up and carries her to his car*

**Xiao:** "Why did you save me?"

**Kazuya**: "I have my own reasons."

**Xiao:** *closes her eyes * "Thank you…." *falls unconscious*

**At Xiao's house (3 hours later)…..**

*She's been taken care of and released from the hospital.*

(Asuka, Jun and Kazuya were all downstairs with Grandpa and Cheng chatting about the incident over cups of tea. Jin is upstairs in Xiao's room, sitting by her bedside waiting for her to wake up.*

**Xiao**: *opens eyes * "Ugh...what happened."

**Jin:** *holds her hand* "Good, you're awake."

**Xiao**: *just remembers what took place earlier today* "Keiko, she totally..."

**Jin**: "It's okay, you don't have to explain. We all heard what happened…."

**Xiao**: "I can't believe she would go that far."

**Jin:** "What she did is unforgivable. I won't let her get away with this."

**At Keiko's house….**

**Keiko**: "Damn it all…..they're probably all after me now."

**Mizuki**: "That's your own fault."

**Keiko**: "Shut up….she should have listened to me the first time, so I didn't have to do what I did."

**Mizuki:** "I think you crossed the safety line, you were trying to kill her weren't you?"

**Keiko**: "She deserved it, I want Jin."

**Mizuki**: "You are one scary chick."

**Keiko**: "I need to plan something more effective,

**Mizuki**: "Uh….Keiko, when will you stop? If you ask me, I think they kinda look cute together."

**Keiko**: *stands up* "Whose side are you on? I can't believe you think they look cute together, I thought you and me were on the same team."

**Mizuki**: "I mean….I guess we are but I don't want you to physically harm anyone, I think that's too much."

**Keiko**: "I just want to get it through her thick skull that Jin is MY man and not hers. It's not that much to ask for."

**Mizuki**: "You're just ridiculous; if they really like each other, or even love each other then you can't possibly break them up. Love is pretty strong when it's sincere."

**Keiko**: "Ugh….You know what, get out. I don't need someone like you to bring me more stress, I can think of new plans WITHOUT you so just forget that we were friends. Got it?"

**Mizuki**: *glares* "Easy!" *leaves*

**The next day…..**

*Keiko is walking through a park, thinking of new ways to destroy Xiao.*

**Keiko**: "Hmm….maybe I should booby trap the entrance of her home. Or embarrass her in front of Jin, or I could cut all her hair off when she's asleep….I think I like that one the best. I wonder where her room is."

(Jin and Xiao were also there at the same park for an afternoon stroll together.)

**Xiao**: *sees an ice-cream cart * "Jin do you want some ice-cream?"

**Jin**: *smiles and nods*

**Xiao**: "Let me guess…..you want strawberry ice-cream?"

**Jin:** "How did you know?"

**Xiao**: "Lucky guess."

*she goes to the cart and looks over all the different types of ice-creams, and he goes and observes a bush full of blooming flowers. Keiko sees him and walks over w/o hesitation*

**Keiko**: "Jin, I am so glad you're here. I've been wanting to you." *gets close and places her hands on his chest.*

**Jin**: *pushes her away.* "Don't touch me you low life, how dare you do such a thing to Xiao."

**Keiko**: "Jin I…."

**Jin**: "You and I are nothing; I broke up with you because you are a liar, a cheater and a gold-digger! Get that through your head….stop stalking me and Xiao, get a life already."

**Keiko**: "I want you, she isn't the best match for you….I am. Why don't you see that? I know I made a mistake but I thought we could work it out, I tried dating others but they never made me as happy as you did. Please….."

**Jin**: *looks away in frustration, then back at her* "Quit begging….it's annoying, and I'm not interested in your personal life so get the hell out my sight."

**Keiko**: "Fine….if that's what you want, then fine."

*Xiao walks up with two ice cream cones*

**Xiao**: "Jiiiin, I've got the ice-creams." *slightly bumps him with her hip playfully.* "Here" *hands him the strawberry ice-cream, then notices Keiko standing there.*

**Keiko**: *becomes full of hate* "Stupid girl, you're a man stealer! I hate y…"

*Xiao licks her ice-cream and slaps her hard across the face.*

**Xiao**: "Quit calling me names." *locks arms with Jin and walks away.* "Man that felt good!"

**Keiko**: *stands there wide-eyed, frozen with shock*"Grahhh you crazy bit.." *her mouth is covered by a hand, and she is pulled away behind a tree* "Ow, who are yo…" *eyes widen* "Mrs. Kazama….Asuka…."

**Asuka**: "Just the person I wanted to see."

*crosses her arms and smirks*

**Jun**: "Are you happy to see us too?"

**Keiko**: "Uh….I have an appointment I have to go to now, so…." *gets up to run but is immediately pushed back down.*

**Asuka: "**Aww…don't leave so early Keiko, we were just getting started here."

**Keiko**: *becomes extremely nervous* "Uh….Starting what?"

**Jun:** "Oh ya know, some bonding time." *starts stretching, as if she was about to spar.*

**Keiko**: "Uhh...I'll be late for my appointment..."

**Asuka**: "Reschedule." *adjusts her gloves*

**Keiko**: "Ahhhhhhhhhhh."

* * *

**Yup...the mystery man was Kazuya. **

**Finally, maybe Keiko will stop harassing poor Xiao after this LOL.**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	8. The magical moment

Several weeks had passed; Jin and Xiao were spending so much time together (w/o any interruptions from Keiko, finally). They maintained their precious friendship by frequently visiting one another, whether it be at each other's home or at his work place, and by casually going out for dinner and movies.

**In Jin's office….**

*They just returned from lunch*

**Xiao: ***sitting in one of the chairs in front of his desk, reading a magazine.* "Can you come over this evening?"

**Jin**: *sitting behind his desk, typing on the computer* "Sure, what time?"

**Xiao**: "Hmm….how about around 7:00?"

**Jin:** *looks at her* "Okay."

**Xiao**: "I was thinking, we could watch a movie tonight. It should be fun!"

**Jin**: "What genre is it?"

**Xiao**: "Well, I'm not sure yet but we can pick it out later."

**Jin**: "Okay."

*Secretary Mei knocks on the door*

**Jin**: "Come in."

**Mei:** "Sir, here's the afternoon meeting schedule for today." *places it on his desk*

**Jin**: "Thank you."

**Mei:** *looks at Xiao* "Hello Miss Xiaoyu." *slightly smiles*

**Jin:** "Hello Mei." *smiles*

*Mei leaves*

*Xiao gets up and walks over to the large window to look out at the city below*

**Xiao**: "Wow, I've never noticed that your office has an amazing view!"

**Jin**: "Yeah, it's pretty great."

**Xiao**: *walks over by his side and looks at the schedule.* "You're going to be busy today… You have a meeting in 5 minutes."

**Jin:** "Already? "

**Xiao**: "Yeah…..I probably have to leave now anyways. So I'll see you later." *waves as she walks towards the door.*

**Jin**: *stands up and catches her hand* "Wait Xiao…"

**Xiao**: *looks back at him* "Hmm?"

**Jin**: *pulls her into a warm hug* "Bye, I'll make sure to be there on time."

**Xiao**: *hugs him back* "Okay, bye."

*they let each other go, then he escorts her to the elevator.*

**At Xiao's house….**

**Xiao**: *talking on the phone w/Miharu* "Today he hugged me."

**Miharu**: "So?"

**Xiao**: "He hugged me in a way he's never hugged me before….it felt different."

**Miharu**: "Really?! If that's the case, then I bet he will kiss you tonight!"

**Xiao**: "Miharu! How could make a prediction like that ?!"

**Miharu**: "Well, if he hugged you differently today then it means he is ready to move onto the 4th stage of your relationship."

**Xiao**: "4th stage?"

**Miharu**: "Yeah! First it's acquaintances, then Friends, then Best friends then lovers! Oooh I'm so excited for you!"

**Xiao**: "Ahhh don't say it out loud!"

**Miharu**: "Why?"

**Xiao**: "It's just…. I feel shy."

**Miharu**: "Aww…that means you definitely into him and currently waiting for him to make a move!"

**Xiao**: *holds her warm face* "Miharu!"

**Miharu:** "I've got to go now Xiao; I wish you the best of luck on your movie night! I love you!"

**Xiao:** "Thanks, Bye-bye."

**Later that evening….**

**Xiao**: "Hmmm….. I wonder which movie is the best to watch tonight."

*the doorbell rings*

**Xiao**: "It's Jin!" *drops the DVD's on the bed and runs out of her room, to the front door* "Hi Jin!"

**Kai:** "No it's just me, but I'm glad you're THAT happy to see me!" *walks in and hugs her happily*

**Xiao**: "It's just Kai." *annoyed face* "Okay, enough of that now."

**Kai**: "Nooo, I want to hug you like this all the time. You're so pretty." *looks at her and smiles*

**Xiao**: "Cheng your friend is here, come get him off of me please!"

**Kai**: "No not yet Xiao-Xiao." *presses his cheek against hers* "Ah, you smell nice."

**Cheng:** "Dude, let go of my sister and let's go play some video games."

*They hear a voice come from behind them*

**Jin**: "Okay kid, let go of 'Xiao-Xiao.' "

*they all look back at Jin.*

**Kai**: "Whoa he's buff looking! *let's go of Xiao and stares at him.* "Why are you here? To see my Xiao?"

**Jin**: *smirks* "Your Xiao?"

Kai: "Yeah, that's right….MY Xiao.

**Cheng:** " You'll have to excuse him, he has a big crush on her."

**Jin**: *laughs* "Sorry kid, but you're a little too young."

**Kai**: "Just wait till I grow a little older, then I'll…."

**Cheng:** "Come on knuckle head." *takes Kai away*

**Kai:** "Wait a sec I wasn't done with that guy….Heeey."

**Xiao**: "If I'd know that Kai was coming here tonight, I would've hidden in my room and let Cheng answer the door."

**Jin:** "Hahaha, If I was you I would've done the same thing."

**Xiao**: "Thanks for saving me, usually Grandpa has to pull him off of me."

**Jin**: "No problem. So did you pick any movies out yet?"

**Xiao**: "Not yet, let's go upstairs and choose."

*they go upstairs to her bedroom*

**Xiao**: "Okay, so which one do you prefer? Comedy/Romance, Action, Horror or Drama?"

**Jin**: "Hmm… I don't know, which one do you want to watch?"

**Xiao**: "I don't know, maybe action?"

**Jin:** "Okay then."

*she puts the DVD in and starts the movie*

Ever since the beginning of the movie, she's been leaning on him and holding onto his shirt, especially when the intense chasing scenes were on.

**Xiao**: "OH MY GOSH, he almost caught that guy!"

**Jin**: *looks at her and laughs* "Yeah, almost."

**Xiao**: *looks at him* "Sorry about that, that scene was just crazy."

**Jin**: "No it's okay, you're outbursts are funny."

The movie was finally over after 2 hours of 'Staying on the edge of your seat' action. Jin got to enjoy not only the movie, but also her outbursts of comments during different scenes.

**Xiao:** "Wasn't that such a good movie?"

**Jin**: "Definitely, the best."

**Xiao**: *flips the channel to a comedy show.* "They brought this show back?"

**Jin**: *strokes her hair.* "Yeah, they announced it last week."

*She feels a warm vibe from him*

**10 minutes later….**

**Xiao**: "Do you want a drink?"

**Jin**: "Sure."

**Xiao**: "Okay, I'll be right back."

*she goes downstairs to the kitchen.*

"Let's see what we have here."

*Kai sneaks behind her.*

**Kai**: "Xiao-Xiao, I've missed your pretty face!" *hugs her from behind* "I was busy playing video games, but I'm glad I came out here!"

**Xiao:** "Not again! Kai let go before I call Cheng again."

**Kai**: "Aww…..but I like you."

**Xiao**: "Go back and play video games with Cheng."

**Kai:** "I will…later though I still want to hug you, you're so soft."

**Jin**: *standing behind them* "Ahem."

**Kai**: *looks back* "Oh….it's YOU again."

**Jin**: "Let go of her kid."

**Kai**: "Never!"

**Jin: "**We can do this the easy way…..or the hard way."

**Kai**: "I choose the difficult path because I'm a real man!"

**Jin**: *shrugs, w/ an amused face* "Okay, just remember you chose this."

**Kai**: "Bring it on man!"

**Jin**: *easily separates the two, and holds onto Kai's forearm and brings him back to Cheng's room.* "Cheng make sure you keep an eye on your friend here, he keeps throwing himself onto her."

**Cheng**: *playing video games* "When did you even leave in the first place?"

**Kai**: "Uhh….during that part when you were on a shooting frenzy."

**Cheng**: "Oh…bro forget about it, Jin is Xiao's boyfriend."

**Kai**: "What!"

**Cheng**: "Isn't that right Jin?"

**Jin: ***blushes* "Uhh…"

**Kai**: "So you aren't her boyfriend then?"

**Cheng**: "He is, now come on and help me defeat the boss level here I'm dying!"

**Kai**: "Sorry!" *grabs the second controller and starts smashing buttons rapidly*

**Jin**: *closes their door* "Kids." *walks back to the kitchen where Xiao is."

**Xiao**: "Here you go." *hands him the drink* "I thought Cheng drank all these, but they were in the back of the fridge."

**Jin**: "Thanks."

*they head back upstairs*

**Xiao**: "Thank you for saving me again..heh…. Kai never gives up for some reason."

**Jin**: "Your welcome….I mean, I don't blame the kid. You're beautiful."

**Xiao**: "blushes* "Thank you."

**Jin:** *caresses her cheek and looks deeply into her eyes* "You're welcome." *slowly leans down towards her*

**(Xiao's inner thoughts)**

Oh my gosh he's totally about to kiss me I can't believe it! This is really happening!

*She reaches up and their lips meet*

It was a magical moment for the both of them; finally they were able to express their true feelings for one another.

**Jin**: *pulls away*

**Xiao**: "Wow…"

**Jin**: "Sorry, I've been wanting to do that all night."

**Xiao**: "No, it's okay." *blushes*

*they laugh about it, then continue watching their show on the t.v.*

**2 hours later….**

**Jin:** "I probably have to get going now, tomorrow's going to be a long day at work."

**Xiao**: "Aww…okay."

**Jin**: "Sorry, I wish I could've stayed longer."

**Xiao**: "It's okay, I don't want you to be tired tomorrow."

*She walks him to his car.*

"Bye Jin."

**Jin**: *turns towards her* "Bye Xiao." *reaches down and kisses her once more, this time with more depth."

**Xiao**: *wraps her arms around his neck*

**Kai**: "So it's true!"

**Cheng**: "I told you!"

*they break the kiss and look back at Kai and Cheng*

**Xiao**: "Go back inside you two!"

**Kai**: *walks out and stands in front of Jin. Then pokes his chest* "This doesn't mean that I will give up, there will be another day."

**Jin**: "Okay, I'll be waiting kid."

**Kai**: *walks back inside with Cheng.*

**Xiao**: "When will that kid ever learn?"

**Jin**: "I guess we'll never know."

**Xiao: ***hugs him one last time before he leave.* "Bye Jin."

**Jin**: "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

**Hey everyone, Thanks for reading. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D**


	9. She's the only one for him

**2 month later…..**

Everything was going well with Xiao and Jin, he saw that she truly cared and loved him because her actions showed it. When he didn't feel his best she was always there to take care of him, she showed him sweet affection, she always brought him out of stress and misery and she always found a way to make him smile when they are together. He felt has if he was the happiest man on earth, all thanks to her. Out of secret gratitude, he treated her like a princess; he always made sure she was content.

(He asked Xiao to come and visit him again today for a lunch date.)

**Jin:** *finishes typing on the computer* "Finally." *stands in front of a small mirror on the wall and straightens his tie and fixes his hair* "Okay, I'm ready. *walks out of his office*

As usual, he receives warm greetings and smiles from his employees as he walked pass them. He went down the lobby and waited for her to arrive.

**Xiao**: *walks in towards him* "Hi."

**Jin:** "Hi Xiao." *smiles* "You look beautiful."

**Xiao**: "Thank you." *hugs him*

**Jin**: "Are you ready to leave?"

**Xiao**: *nods* "If you are."

**Jin**: *smiles* "Let's go." *places his arm around her shoulder as they walk out the doors*

*They pick a nice café a couple miles away .Inside, they enjoy: the roomy atmosphere, their delicious food, the chit chat and laughter. After 1 hour, they head back to his work.*

**Jin**: *gets out and opens the car door for her*

**Xiao**: "You're such a gentlemen. Thank you."

**Jin**: *smirks and nods*

**Xiao**: *holds both his hands in hers and smiles up at him.* "I hope your day goes well….. try not to get stressed too much when you work, promise?"

**Jin**: *places a hand on her cheek and looks into her eyes* "Alright, I promise."

(He loved hearing caring words like this from her, because it made him feel special.)

**Xiao**: *stands on her tip-toes and kisses his cheek* "Bye Jin."

**Jin**: "Wait Xiao, let's go somewhere tonight."

**Xiao**: "Where?"

**Jin**: "I'll show you later."

**Xiao**: "It's a secret huh? Okay then, I'll see you later."

*they say their goodbyes and go their separate ways.*

**(Jin's inner thoughts)**

I am so lucky to have her…..

**Later that evening…..**

He picks her up from her home and they head to Odaiba at the Tokyo Bay.

(This place is packed with restaurants, stores, game center, movie theatres and carnival attractions.)

**Xiao**: "Wow!" *looks around the unfamiliar place*

**Jin:** *holds her hand* "Let's go start having fun."

First, he takes her to the gaming center. There they play all sorts of games together; they even battle each other in a game of air hockey. (It was super close, but Xiao won.) After all that fun, he took her to watch a romantic comedy; they shared a lot of laughter. When the movie ended, he brought her to a nice restaurant; there they ate the best seafood they've ever tasted.

**Jin**: "So are you having fun?"

**Xiao**: "Yes I am, I've been having sooo much fun with you."

**Jin**: "I'm glad, I knew you would love this place. I have one more place to take you to tonight."

**Xiao:** "Okay. You won't tell me will you?"

**Jin**: "Nope."

**Xiao:** "Okay, I can't wait to see what you have planned."

*20 minutes later, they finish their meal.*

**Jin**: "That crab was fresh!"

**Xiao**: *rubs her tummy in satisfaction* "Yes it was….so fresh."

**Jin**: "Are you ready?"

**Xiao**: "Yes, let's go."

*He takes her to the giant Ferris wheel.*

**Xiao**: "Whoa." *looks up at it* "Jin, this is the best date ever!" *hugs him arm*

*****They chat happily as they wait in line, after 5 minutes they get on the Ferris wheel*

**Xiao**: *takes a seat next to him and hugs his arm again* "Thank you for everything…tonight is perfect."

**Jin**: "It's not quite perfect yet."

**Xiao**: "Hmmm?"

**Jin**: "Just wait a second."

*once they slowly reach the top, he points out the window to the water.*

"Watch this Xiao."

Suddenly, beams of colorful lights shoot up into the sky from the giant lake. Colored water spewed up in a pattern-like form, creating a breath taking view.

**Xiao**: "Wow, Jin this is amazing!"

*He watched her reaction to this tremendous sight, and gained satisfaction from it.*

*The Ferris wheel starts to move again*

**Jin**: "Now, the night is perfect."

**The next day…..**

**In Jin's office…..**

*He receives a phone call.*

**Jun:** "Hello Jin!"

**Jin**: "Oh, hello." *notices his voice seems different, happier*

**Jun**: "So, how have things been with you?"

**Jin**: "Wonderful."

**Jun**: "That's great to hear! How's Xiao?"

**Jin**: "She's doing well."

*She gets him into talking about Xiao and him. He even tells her about their fun date last night.*

**Jun**: "I'm so happy for the both of you Jin. … So you really love her huh?"

**Jin**: "Yeah…..She definitely the only one for me. "

Saying those words felt good, he finally found the one he's been waiting for to come in and share his life with, someone who loves him and not his money… he felt as if his life was complete now.

* * *

**So this is the last chapter...**

**It's been fun to write this one. :D**

**I hope you all enjoyed this story.**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
